This invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus of the type which includes a computer body having a keyboard thereon and a display section having a display screen thereon.
An information processing apparatus is conventionally available wherein a display section is supported for opening and closing movement on a computer body having a keyboard on which a plurality of operation keys are disposed.
An exemplary one of conventional information processing apparatus of the type mentioned is shown in FIG. 30.
Referring to FIG. 30, the information processing apparatus 200 shown includes a computer body 202 having a keyboard 201 which has a plurality of operation keys arranged on an upper face thereof, and a display section 203 supported for pivotal motion at a rear end portion of the computer body 202. The display section 203 has a display screen 204 and a peripheral portion serving as a frame portion 205 which holds the display screen 204. The display section 203 can be pivoted with respect to the keyboard 201 to open or close, that is, cover or uncover, the keyboard 201.
A camera section 206 is provided on the frame portion 205 of the display section 203. In particular, the frame portion 205 is partly cut away, and the camera section 206 having a horizontally elongated shape is inserted in the cutaway portion of the frame portion 205. The camera section 206 is supported for pivotal or turning motion in the opposite directions as indicated by a double-sided arrow mark R on the frame portion 205.
The user can use the information processing apparatus 200 as a computer and perform inputting of information and so forth by operation of the operation keys. The user can use the information processing apparatus 200 also as a video camera. In particular, the user can use the camera section 206 to pick up a still picture or a moving picture and take in and record the picked up image into a recording medium or the like built in the computer body 202.
In the conventional information processing apparatus 200 described above, however, since the camera section 206 is provided at a portion of the frame portion 205 of the display section 203, the user can observe the display screen 204 and use the camera section 206 to pick up an image only while the keyboard 201 remains uncovered. Accordingly, the user is likely to operate a wrong one of the operation keys of the keyboard 201 in the uncovered state, resulting in malfunction of the information processing apparatus 200.
Further, since the camera section 206 is provided in a limited disposition space of part of the frame portion 205, the information processing apparatus 200 has a drawback in that a camera section of a large size and high picture quality cannot be incorporated in the information processing apparatus 200 and the camera section 206 is limited also in function as well.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an information processing apparatus wherein a camera section has an improved performance and malfunction involved in use of the camera section can be prevented.
In order to attain the object described above, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus, comprising a computer body having a keyboard on which a plurality of operation keys are provided, a display section having a display screen thereon and supported on the computer body for pivotal motion around a fixed axis between a covering position in which the display section covers the computer body and an uncovering position in which the display section does not cover the computer body and for pivotal motion around a second axis extending perpendicularly to the first axis, and a camera section supported for pivotal motion on the computer body.
With the information processing apparatus, the camera section can be used to pick up an image while the keyboard is covered with the display section. Consequently, the image pickup person is prevented from operating the operation keys of the keyboard in error, thereby preventing malfunction of the information processing apparatus caused by such error in operation.
Further, since the camera section is provided on the computer body, a camera section having a large size, high picture quality and high performances can be incorporated as the camera section.
The display section may have a frame portion on which the display screen is held, and a zoom button for changing the angle of view upon image pickup by the camera section may be provided on the frame portion. With the information processing apparatus, the user can operate the zoom button while grasping the information processing apparatus with both hands thereof. Consequently, the information processing apparatus can be used in augmented convenience of use when it is used as a video camera. Further, when the zoom button is used, since the information processing apparatus is grasped with both hands of the user, such a trouble that the information processing apparatus drops inadvertently can be prevented.
Or, the display section may have a frame portion on which the display screen is held, and an image pickup button for allowing image pickup to be performed by the camera section may be provided on the frame portion. With the information processing apparatus, the user can operate the image pickup button while grasping the information processing apparatus with both hands thereof. Consequently, the information processing apparatus can be used in augmented convenience of use when it is used as a video camera.
Preferably, the information processing apparatus further comprises a lens protection cap removably mounted on a lens barrel, on which a front lens of the camera section is held, for protecting the front lens, and a holding recess for holding the lens protection cap upon image pickup by the camera section is formed on a face of the computer body opposite to a face on which the keyboard is disposed. With the information processing apparatus, the lens protecting cap removed upon image pickup by the camera section does not move danglingly to make an obstacle to image pickup and eliminates the possibility of missing. Therefore, the information processing apparatus can be used with augmented convenience of use, and a lens of the camera section can be protected with certainty when the camera section is not used.
Preferably, the information processing apparatus further comprises an image pickup lit lens which is lit upon image pickup by the camera section such that the image pickup lit lens can be visually observed by a user of the information processing apparatus. With the information processing apparatus, a person whose image is to be picked up can recognize through visual observation of the image pickup lit lens that an image of the person itself is picked up.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus, comprising a computer body having a keyboard on which a plurality of operation keys are provided, a display section having a display screen thereon and supported on the computer body for pivotal motion around a fixed axis between a covering position in which the display section covers the computer body and an uncovering position in which the display section does not cover the computer body and for pivotal motion around a second axis extending perpendicularly to the first axis, the display section further having a frame portion for holding the display screen, and a jog dial mounted on the frame portion of the display section for being rotated by a rotating operation and being laterally moved bodily by a pressing operation.
With the information processing apparatus, when the display screen is viewed from the front, the jog dial is positioned normally at the same position as viewed from the user irrespective of whether the display section is pivoted or not pivoted with respect to the computer body. Therefore, the operation direction of the jog dial need not be changed in accordance with the form of use of the information processing apparatus, and consequently, good operability free from an unfamiliar feeling to the user can be assured and good convenience in use can be anticipated.
The information processing apparatus may further comprise a camera section provided on one of the opposite side edge portions of the computer body. With the information processing apparatus, when the display screen is viewed from the front, the jog dial is positioned normally at the same position as viewed from the user in both of a case wherein the information processing apparatus is used as a computer and another case wherein the information processing apparatus is used as a video camera. Therefore, the operation direction of the jog dial need not be changed irrespective of whether the information processing apparatus is used as a computer or as a video camera, and consequently, good operability free from an unfamiliar feeling can be assured and good convenience in use can be anticipated.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus, comprising a body having a keyboard on which a plurality of operation keys are provided, a display section having a display screen thereon and supported on the body for pivotal motion around a fixed axis between a covering position in which the display section covers the body and an uncovering position in which the display section does not cover the body and for pivotal motion around a second axis extending perpendicularly to the first axis, the display section having a pair of engaging holes formed on each of the opposite front and rear faces thereof, and a pair of lock pawls provided on the body for engaging with any pair of the engaging holes.
With the information processing apparatus, since the engaging holes are provided on the opposite front and rear faces of the display section and the lock pawls for engaging with the engaging holes are provided on the body, not only when the display section is locked in the covering position in the orientation wherein the display screen is opposed to the body but also when the display section is locked in the converting position in the orientation wherein the display section is directed to the front or outside, nothing projects from the display section, and therefore, good convenience in use is maintained. Particularly in such a case that a camera section is supported on the body and the display section is used as a viewfinder, the body does not make an obstacle to operation of the user. Further, since no projecting element is provided on the display section, the camera section can be operated readily.
Preferably, the lock pawls are mounted for pivotal motion between a locking position wherein the lock pawl projects from the body and a non-locking position wherein the lock pawls are retracted in the body. With the information processing apparatus, when the lock pawls are not used, they can be accommodated in the body, and therefore, the lock pawls do not make an obstacle to a key operation or the like by the user. Further, since the lock pawls can be engaged with the engaging holes by pivotal motion thereof and act in such a manner that the display section is pulled to the body side, the display section can be locked in a play-free state to the body.
Preferably, the information processing apparatus further comprises a lever mounted for sliding movement with respect to the body and operable from the outside of the body to slidably move to pivot the lock pawls, and a toggle spring for yieldably allowing the lever to be slidably move and resiliently holding the lever at any of the opposite ends of a range of the sliding movement of the lever. With the information processing apparatus, the lever can be slidably moved with certainty to each of the opposite ends of the range of the sliding movement thereof. Accordingly, the lock pawls which are pivoted by the lever are not left at an intermediate position different from the locking position and the non-locking position, but are held with certainty at the locking position wherein they project from the body or the non-locking position wherein they are accommodated in the body. Further, if the lock pawls in the locking position in which they project from the body are acted upon from the outside by force tending to pivot the locking pawls to the non-locking position, then the lock pawls can be pivoted a little toward the non-locking position because the toggle spring is yielded to decrease the distance between the two arms thereof, and therefore, otherwise possible damage to the lock pawls is prevented. Even when the display section is pivoted toward the uncovering position while the lock pawls remain in the locking position, the lock pawls can be engaged with the engaging holes.
Preferably, the engaging holes and the lock pawl are provided corresponding to the opposite side portions of an end portion of the display section opposite to an end portion at which the display section is supported for rotation around the first axis. With the information processing apparatus, otherwise possible rising of the opposite side portions of the display section in the locked state can be prevented with certainty. Therefore, in the locked state of the display section, such foreign articles as dust are prevented from being admitted between the body and the display section.
A camera section may be supported on the body. With the information processing apparatus, the display section can be used as a viewfinder to pick up a moving picture or a still picture. Further, the image picked up in this manner can be taken into the body and processed in various manners. Therefore, the information processing apparatus can be used in augmented convenience of use.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts or elements denoted by like reference symbols.